Winter In Love
by Aldred Kurofer
Summary: Awal libur musim dingin yang menyedihkan bagi Orihime sampai suatu ketika ia melihat sosok bermata emerald sedang meluncur di atas danau beku sedingin es. Warning: TWO-SHOTS, gaje, pointless, norak.
1. Chapter 1 Cold Day

Yak, Kurofer balik lagi!~ *disambitin*Siape yang nyambitin gue woy?

Abaikan bacotan gaje di atas! Yap, ini fic pertama saya di fandom Bleach! Dan berhubung saya sangat suka pair UlquiHime, jadilah fict yang diketik spontan selama 4 jam ini -_-"a

Sebenarnya saya mau jadiin ini fict one shot, eh tapi tau-tau pas selesai, wordsnya mencapai angka 4,846 -,- Jadi saya pisah jadi 2 chap. Okeh, saya rasa cukup bacotan gaje saya, sa, enjoy reading!~

**Warning: AU, typo(s) maybe?, alur cepat, dan berbagai kekurangan saya lainnya**

**Disclaimer: Bleach** punya** Tite Kubo-sensei**! Saya cuma pinjem chara-charanya yang keren-keren! xD

* * *

><p><strong>Winter In Love<strong>

**by: Kuroschiffer P.**

**...**

Gadis berambut jingga panjang sepunggung itu melangkahkan kaki ke luar apartemennya. Ia mengenakan syal merah muda bergaris putih di lehernya yang jenjang sampai hampir menutupi mulutnya. Gadis itu berjalan sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil. Mood-nya sedang baik rupanya. Ia berjalan menuju danau taman kota Karakura yang membeku dikarenakan dinginnya suhu udara di musim dingin ini.

Sambil membawa sepatu khusus _ice rink_, ia terus berjalan sambil tersenyum hangat yang mengakibatkan orang yang melihat senyumnya merasakan hangat di hari yang sangat dingin ini. Hari ini ia ada janji dengan seseorang yang ingin mengajarinya cara 'bermain' di atas danau membeku itu atau kita sebut saja area _Ice rink_ sementara. Ia melihat jam jingga sewarna rambutnya yang bertengger manis di tangannya. Jarum panjang di jam itu menunjuk angka 2 sedangkan jarum yang pendek menunjuk antara angka 3 dan 4.

"Hem, jam ini yang terlalu lambat atau aku yang terlalu bersemangat? Sampai-sampai aku berangkat 15 menit sebelum waktunya?" tanya gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri sambil menaruh telunjuk kanannya di dagu. Dapat kita lihat uap putih yang keluar dari mulutnya saat berbicara tadi yang menandakan udara di sana benar-benar dingin.

Ia kemudian berjalan santai sambil melihat sekeliling. Jalanan yang dipenuhi salju yang biasanya ramai oleh orang-orang dan kendaraan berlalu lalang kini terlihat sangat luas lantaran sepinya jalanan itu sekarang. Hanya ada beberapa anak berlarian dengan ceria tanpa takut ada kendaraan yang mengganggu. Toh, jalanan tertimbun salju itu tak bisa dipakai untuk berkendara oleh jenis kendaraan apapun. Di jalan itu juga terdapat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang sambil mengenakan syal, coat, jaket, boot, dan perlengkapan musim dingin lainnya.

Gadis bermata coklat itu terus berjalan sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Kemudian ia melihat sebuah stall makanan yang menjual bakpao hangat yang agak ramai oleh orang-orang. Mungkin sebuah bakpao hangat sangatlah menggiurkan di cuaca seperti ini. Tak terkecuali gadis itu, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju stall bakpao tersebut.

"Mampir sebentar buat beli makanan boleh, lah! Sekalian mengulur waktu sampai setengah tiga." gumam gadis itu riang sambil tersenyum.

Sesampainya ia di stall itu, ia berdiri mengantri. Antriannya tak terlalu panjang juga tertib—_beda banget sama Indonesia #plak! Oke, lanjut_. Sembari mengantri, gadis yang perangainya selalu ceria itu kembali melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Matanya kemudian menangkap sosok yang sudah sangat tidak asing baginya sedang berdiri memesan bakpao di stall tempat ia mengantri. Gadis itu dan sosok itu berdiri hanya dibatasi oleh dua orang pengunjung lain. Setelah sosok itu selesai membeli bakpao dan hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, gadis itu berteriak menyapanya.

"Hey, Ulquiorra! Tunggu!" kata gadis yang sedang mengantri itu.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, sosok itu menengokkan kepalanya yang tertutup rambut hitam ebony lurus yang terkesan agak sedikit emo. Ya, dialah Ulquiorra Schiffer. Ia mengenakan jaket sejenis parka berwarna hitam, syal hijau tua bermotif kotak dengan garis hitam, dan celana panjang jeans. Tangan kanannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih memegang bungkusan bakpao yang sedang dimakan sedangkan tangan kirinya dia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Onna, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil berjalan kembali ke tempat gadis itu.

"Tentu saja aku sedang membeli bakpao, Ulquiorra." kata gadis itu balik, menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra yang menurutnya aneh. "Kau mau ke danau juga, kan? Kalau begitu kita ke sana bareng saja!" ajak gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Hn." jawab Ulquiorra singkat. Dia memang tipe orang pendiam yang tak banyak omong. Ia kemudian berdiri di samping gadis itu dan ikut mengantri lagi bersamanya.

Akhirnya giliran gadis itu. Dia pun memesan bakpao kacang hijau manis yang ia sukai. Kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan stall itu dengan Ulquiorra di sampingnya.

"Untung tadi kita ketemu ya. Kalau tidak, pasti salah satu dari kita akan menunggu lama di taman." kata gadis itu riang membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn." kata Ulquiorra singkat. Yah, sebenarnya dia ingin bicara banyak dengan gadis di sampingnya ini karena tiap kali berbicara, ia hanya diam mendengarkan sambil ber-'hn' ria. Ia sedikit merasa tidak enak karena ia mungkin terlalu dingin menanggapi gadis sehangat dan seceria gadis di sampingnya ini. Tapi mulutnya selalu terkunci karena memang dia tak tau apa yang harus dikatakan. Ha-ah..jadi orang stoic memang susah ya?_#dicero Ulqui_.

"Oh iya, kenapa kau tidak membawa sepatu _ice rink_? Katanya kau mau mengajariku cara meluncur dengan keren di atas rink ice?" tanya gadis itu sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Ooh, aku 'kan tidak perlu ikut meluncur kalau ingin mengajarimu, Onna." jawab Ulquiorra santai sambil terus menghabiskan bakpao ayamnya yang tinggal secuil.

"Yah, tapi kalau kau tidak ikut meluncur 'kan tidak asyik? Masa nanti aku meluncur sendirian?" protes gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Masa meluncur sendirian saja kau takut, eh Onna?" jawab Ulquiorra tetap dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Apanya yang 'takut'? Aku hanya merasa tak menyenangkan jika aku yang meluncur dan bersenang-senang sendiri sedangkan kau hanya berdiam diri tak melakukan apapun." jawab gadis itu sambil cemberut. Terselip nada kesal dalam kata-katanya tersebut.

Mata hijau emerald Ulquiorra sedikit melebar. Ia memang tak terbiasa diperhatikan oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya karena wajah dan sikapnya yang dingin sedingin cuaca saat ini. Alasan lainnya karena masa lalu orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini dan dikucilkan semua orang. Tetapi, lain halnya dengan orang-orang, gadis di sebelahnya ini terus tersenyum di sampingnya walau mengetahui semua itu. Gadis itu selalu membuat Ulquiorra kaget gara-gara perbuatan dan kata-katanya yang tak terduga. Ya, gadis itu datang yang membuat hati Ulquiorra yang perlahan-lahan mencairkan hati beku Ulquiorra.

"Huh, kau memang aneh ya, Onna?" kata Ulquiorra sambil tersenyum singkat yang kemudian langsung tergantikan dengan wajah stoic-nya yang biasa.

Namun senyum singkat yang tulus itu sempat tertangkap oleh mata gadis itu.

"Ah, Ulquiorra! Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali 'kan? Jangan panggil aku Onna, cara bicaramu seperti orang yang baru kenal saja! Dan lagi, jangan terus mengataiku!" kata gadis itu kesal. "Tapi, teruslah tersenyum seperti tadi, ya? Hal itu jau lebih menyenangkan daripada terus meledekku." ujar gadis itu menambahkan kata-katanya sebelumnya sambil tersenyum menghadap Ulquiorra.

Semburat merah yang amat tipis muncul di wajah pucat Ulquiorra. "Huh, kau memang aneh, Orihime Inoue. Aku tidaklah tersenyum tadi." elak Ulquiorra sambil terus menatap ke depan. Ia meremas bungkusan bakpao tadi dan melemparnya ke dalam tong sampah yang dilewatinya.

"Eeh! Padahal tadi aku memujimu, lho! Dasar kau ini kejam, ya?" kata gadis itu kesal yang ternyata bernama Orihime Inoue.

Mereka terus berjalan ke taman dengan santai sambil mengobrol walaupun sebagian besar hanya Orihime yang berbicara dan Ulquiorra hanya menanggapinya dengan diam dan 'hn'.

**…**

"Kau pasti tau 'kan teknik dasar meluncur di es?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil berdiri di depan Orihime yang sedang duduk mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu _ice rink_ di pinggir danau.

"Kalau itu sih aku tau. Sepertinya kau menganggapku tidak bisa meluncur secara keseluruhan, eh Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime balik sambil mengencangkan ikatan sepatunya.

"Ya, aku memang menganggapmu begitu. Dan baguslah jika kau sudah tau, jadi tak akan terlalu sulit mengajarimu." jawab Ulquiorra datar dan jujur. Dasar, kau memang tak mengerti perasaan cewek, Ulqui!

"Hhh, kau terlalu meremehkanku kalau begitu. Yah, baiklah, apa yang pertama kita pelajari sekarang?" tanya Orihime sambil berdiri di atas es di samping Ulquiorra. Sekarang, tinggi mereka sejajar disebabkan Orihime memakai sepatu _ice rink_-nya.

"Bagaimana kalau meluncur cepat? Itu hal pertama yang harus dipelajari agar bisa melakukan berbagai gerakan di atas es. Pertama, angkat kaki kananmu kira-kira 45⁰ lalu…." Ulquiorra pun menjelaskan teknik-teknik meluncur cepat kepada Orihime dengan panjang lebar. Ia membuat penjelasan yang mudah dimengerti untuk seorang pemula seperti Orihime.

Oh iya, kenapa Ulquiorra yang sudah mahir dalam hal meluncur mau bersusah payah mengajari Orihime? Yah, sebenarnya hal itu disebabkan kejadian enam hari yang lalu, hari di mana mereka pertama kali bertemu di danau beku ini.

**…**

**Flashback**

Seorang gadis berambut jingga terang seperti matahari berjalan gontai di jalanan penuh salju itu. Bekas air mata terlihat samar di wajah mulus nan cantiknya. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk menghadap jalanan putih itu. Ia sedang berjalan pulang dari rumah sahabat baiknya, Tatsuki Arisawa. Mengapa ia terlihat sangat tak bersemangat dan matanya sembab? Itu karena ia baru saja mendengar kabar yang menurutnya sangat menyakitkan.

Tadi saat dia dan Tatsuki sedang bermain game bersama di rumah Tatsuki, dia mendapat SMS dari salah satu teman baiknya yang lain. Kira-kira beginilah pesannya:

_[From : Kuchiki Rukia]_

_Hey Orihime, kau kemana hari ini? Padahal aku baru saja mau mengajakmu main. Oh iya, kau tau? Hari ini Ichigo menembakku! x) Aku kaget sekali dan sekaligus senang!~ Yah, aku mau kau jadi orang pertama yang tau kalau aku jadian karena bagaimanapun kau kan teman baikku.. :D_

Orihime yang baru saja membaca pesan itu langsung menjatuhkan konsol game-nya dan tertunduk. Tatsuki yang menyadari keanehan Orihime yang tiba-tiba berhenti bermain menengok ke arah Orihime.

"Hime, kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba saja berhenti." tanya Tatsuki heran. "Pesan dari siapa?" tanya Tatsuki sambil menyudahi bermain dan mengambil handphone Orihime yang tergeletak di samping pemiliknya. Setelah Tatsuki selesai membaca pesan yang tertera di sana ia langsung menatap Orihime dengan sedih.

"Oh, Hime.. Kau yang tabah, ya! Aku tau perasaanmu saat ini, pasti sangat menyakitkan!" kata Tatsuki lirih sambil menepuk pundak Orihime. Ya, selama ini Orihime memang menyukai Ichigo Kurosaki, teman laki-lakinya sejak kecil yang penolong dan murah senyum. Tetapi yang mengetahui perasaan Orihime kalau ia menyukai Ichigo hanya Tatsuki, teman sekakligus sahabat terdekatnya sejak kecil.

"Tidak apa, Tatsuki-chan! Aku sudah tau akan begini jadinya." Jawab Orihime sangat pelan sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berusaha menahan air matanya agar tak terjatuh.

"Hime, kalau kau mau menangis, menangislah! Biarkan perasaanmu mengalir bersama air matamu!" ujar Tatsuki menguatkan Orihime sambil merangkulnya.

Orihime yang tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi, langsung menangis sambil memeluk Tatsuki. Ia menangis tanpa suara tetapi yang terdengar hanya suara isakan kecil.

Setelah Orihime selesai menangis, Tatsuki langsung membelai punggungnya dengan lembut, beusaha menguatkan Orihime. Ia pun kemudian menceritakan lelucon-lelucon aneh agar Orihime bisa sedikit lebih terhibur. Kemudian mereka mulai mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa bersama lagi, seakan kabar barusan tak pernah ada.

"Sudah jam 3, Tatsuki aku pulang, ya?" kata Orihime sambil melihat jam tangan yang melekat di tangan kirinya.

"Yah, kenapa cepat sekali, Hime? Kue yang baru kupanggang bahkan belum matang!" protes Tatsuki kepada temannya yang sedang bersiap-siap pulang.

"Hm.. aku mau belanja bahan makanan untuk malam ini. Karena stok bulan kemarin sudah hamper habis." kata Orihime tersenyum sambil merapatkan syal dan jaketnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati ya, Orihime!" pesan Tatsuki sambil mengantar Orihime keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ya, terima kasih atas makanan dan game-nya ya Tatsuki! Itadakimasu!" kata Orihime sambil melangkah keluar halaman rumah keluarga Arisawa dan melambai.

"Itterasai!" kata Tatsuki membalas lambaian Orihime sambil menatap ke arahnya sampai sosok berambut jingga itu menghilang.

Dan alhasil, sekarang gadis itu sedang berjalan sendirian di hari yang dingin itu. Setelah ia mampir ke swalayan sebentar dan mendapatkan bahan makanan untuk tiga hari, ia berjalan pulang sambil membawa satu kantong plastik yang tak terlalu besar. Dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, kembali teringat hal yang membuatnya sedih.

'Aah, Orihime! Kau tak boleh seperti ini terus! Bagaimanapun Rukia dan Kurosaki-kun adalah teman-teman baikmu 'kan?' pikir Orihime sambil kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan menggelengkannya pelan.

Dia kembali melihat sekeliling. Dia melihat taman kota Karakura yang sekarang sudah ditimbun oleh selimut putih tebal yang dingin. Di taman itu, hanya ada sedikit sekali orang dibandingkan hari-hari lainnya. Danau di taman itu pun membeku. Hanya ada 4-5 orang yang meluncur di atas danau es itu. Orihime memutuskan untuk mampir ke taman itu sebentar untuk mencerahkan pikiran dan mood-nya.

Saat ia duduk di bangku panjang taman dekat danau beku itu, ia melihat sesosok pemuda berambut hitam ebony meluncur cepat dan disertai gerakan-gerakan yang menurut Orihime mengagumkan. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat santai 'bermain' di atas lantai e situ. Kedua tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Pandangannya dingin dan datar.

Orihime melihat kedua mata pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Mata hijau emerald yang sangat indah. Orihime seakan terhipnotis, terus memandangi pemuda yang dengan lincahnya berlarian di atas es dingin itu.

Pemuda itu kemudian meluncur ke tepi danau dan duduk di bangku panjang tempat Orihime duduk karena memang bangku itulah yang tidak tertutup salju. Orihime terkejut pemuda yang diperhatikannya daritadi tiba-tiba duduk tak jauh di sampingnya. Orihime memberanikan diri menyapanya.

"A-ano, tadi itu cara meluncur yang hebat sekali! Kau seorang pro, ya?" tanya Orihime kepada pemuda yang sedang sibuk melepas sepatu _ice rink_-nya.

Merasa seseorang mengajaknya bicara, pemuda itu yang sedang menunduk itu menoleh. Dia melihat seorang gadis bermata coklat berambut jingga seterang mentari sedang menatapnya.

"Bukan." jawabnya singkat. Dia agak terkejut tiba-tiba ditanyai oleh orang asing.

"Ahaha, begitu. Tapi cara meluncurmu tadi benar-benar tidak biasa! Seperti orang yang benar-benar terlatih!" kata Orihime sambil tersenyum. Orihime sepertinya menyadari keterkejutan lawan bicaranya yang tiba-tiba disapa oleh orang asing sepertinya.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab melainkan terus melanjutkan kegiatan melepas ikatan sepatunya yang rumit.

"Hei, kau baru pindah, ya ke sini? Sepertinya aku baru pertama melihatmu di sekitar sini." tanya Orihime memecah keheningan.

"Tidak, aku sudah tinggal di sini 2 tahun yang lalu." jawab pemuda itu masih singkat dan datar yang sekarang sedang mengikat tali sepatu biasanya.

"Kalau begitu kenalkan, aku Orihime Inoue, kau?" tanya Orihime riang sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke arah pemuda pucat itu.

Pemuda itu menegakkan badannya kembali setelah selesai mengikat sepatunya. Ia menoleh kea rah gadis supel dan periang yang ada di sampingnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit ragu dan terkejut. Karena biasanya orang-orang di sekitarnya bersikap dingin kepadanya. Jangankan menyapa, menoleh ke arahnya pun tidak. Padahal dirinya tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun kepada mereka. Tetapi ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Orihime tanpa menjabat uluran tangannya.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." jawab pemuda itu dingin. Sebenarnya pemuda itu sudah mengira reaksi macam apa yang bakal dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu setelah mendengar namanya—tepatnya nama keluarganya. Tetapi reaksi yang dia kira itu tak kunjung muncul di wajah cantik Orihime.

"Um, senang berkenalan denganmu Schiffer-san!" kata Orihime sambil tersenyum riang ke arah Ulquiorra dan menarik kembali tangannya yang tadi menggantung di udara.

Ulquiorra menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Ia terkejut, heran, bingung terhadap gadis di sebelahnya ini. Biasanya orang-orang yang sudah mendengar nama Schiffer langsung bergidik ngeri, menjauhinya, menatapnya sinis, dan dingin. Tapi gadis ini jangankan menunjukkan semua ekspresi itu, dia malah tersenyum hangat dan senang.

"Kau…tidak takut denganku, Onna?" tanya Ulquiorra penasaran.

"Eh?"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong><span>A.N.<span>:** Yak, saya potong pas lagi flashback saja dah! Karena saya ga pintar memotong-motong adegan ahaha~ #plak! Saya bingung mau potong di mana dan saya pikir paling cocok di bagian itu, ya sudah.. Dan berhubung fict ini dari awalnya udah kelar jadi ga bakal lama update, paling minggu depan#plak! itu lama!#

Sekali lagi saya mohon masukan dari para senpai-senpai yang sudah lama bikin acc di sini karena saya masih newbie dan saya masih butuh banyak bimbingan! *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Sa, click the review box below and burst out all your steam and suggest, please!~

**Someone Who's Longing to The Death**

**Kuroschiffer P.**


	2. Chapter 2 Become Warm Day

Ini lanjutannya, maaf lama, karena kemarin-kemarin saya sibuk sampe gak bisa buka kompi-_- _#plak! Sok sibuk lu!_

Bagi yang membaca fict pertama saya di FBI yang abal ini, saya mengucapkan BANYAK TERIMA KASIH!~

Yak, langsung saja, happy reading, all!~

**Warning: AU, typo(s) & OOC maybe?, dan berbagai kekurangan saya lainnya**

**Disclaimer: Bleach** punya **Tite Kubo**-_sensei_! Saya cuma pinjem chara-charanya yang keren-keren! xD

_***AN: Ini lanjutan flashback chap 1**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Kau…tidak takut denganku, Onna?" tanya Ulquiorra penasaran.<em>

"_Eh?"_

**Winter In Love**

**by: Kuroschiffer P.**

**…**

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Memangnya kau hantu?" tanya Orihime balik. Orihime sendiri bingung baru pertama kali orang yang diajak berkenalan dengannya menanyakan hal macam itu.

"Bukan. Maksudku kau pasti tau rumor tentang suami-istri Schiffer yang membantai keluarga Yamada, 'kan? Aku anak mereka!" kata Ulquiorra menjelaskan tentang kejahatan orang tuanya yang sekarang sudah tiada.

"Hm, aku tau kok! Lalu kenapa kalau kau anak mereka?" tanya Orihime balik.

"Kalau kau tau, kenapa kau tak lari? Kau….tidak takut kalau aku….mungkin seperti orang tuaku?" kata Ulquiorra ragu. Jujur saat ini ini dia sangat heran dengan gadis yang sedang duduk di sampingnya ini.

"Kalau kau mengikuti orang tuamu, sekarang aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu di sini, kan? Kau pasti sudah di penjara atas perbuatanmu." ujar Orihime singkat.

Ulquiorra tersentak. Mata emerald-nya membola. Baru kali ini ada orang yang melihat dirinya sebagai Ulquiorra, bukan sebagai anak keluarga Schiffer. Ia menoleh kepada gadis itu. Gadis itu pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau adalah kau. Orang tuamu adalah orang tuamu. Jangan kau selalu pesimis terhadap dirimu sendiri, Schiffer-san!" kata Orihime sambil tersenyum hangat ke arahnya.

Serabut merah muda yang sangat tipis muncul di wajah pucat Ulquiorra. Dalam hati ia senang ada orang lain yang mau berteman dengannya.

'Huh, dasar gadis aneh!' pikir Ulquiorra.

"Terima kasih, Onna." ujar Ulquiorra pelan tetapi masih dapat ditangkap telinga Orihime.

"Eh, untuk apa? Aku tak melakukan apa-apa padahal." tanya Orihime bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Ulquiorra hanya diam sambil menatap danau beku yang sekarang mulai ramai dikunjungi orang. Senyum tulus yang tipis menggantung di kedua belah bibirnya yang pucat kemudian langsung terganti oleh ekspresi dingin nan datarnya yang biasa. Orihime yang sempat melihatnya terpukau sejenak. Ia mulai melupakan kesedihannya yang tadi menggantung di hati dan pikirannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sore yang dingin ini sendirian Onna?" tanya Ulquiorra memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"Eh, tadi aku habis belanja makanan untuk besok dan kebetulan mood-ku sedang buruk jadi aku memutuskan untuk ke sini sebentar. Menetralisir mood lah intinya." jawab Orihime. Sebenarnya ia sedikit lupa tujuan awalnya ke sini gara-gara pemuda di sampingnya ini. Wajahnya agak sedikit sendu sekarang mengingat pesan dari Rukia.

Ulquiorra yang melihat ekspresi sendu yang muncul di wajah yang tadinya ceria ini bingung.

"Sepertinya kau sendiri punya masalah, Onna?"

"Hhh..ya. Tapi bukan masalah besar, kok!" kata Orihime sambil mencoba tersenyum meski terpaksa.

"Wajahmu aneh kalau tersenyum seperti itu, Onna." kata Ulquiorra datar.

"Ahaha, ternyata memang tidak bisa, ya?"

"Keberatan untuk cerita? Mungkin saja aku bisa membantu, jadi sekalian aku membalasmu tadi." ucap Ulquiorra tetap dengan nada datarnya yang khas.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Lagipula aku memang tidak ingin membahasnya." ujar Orihime pelan sambil menatap danau beku yang terhampar di depannya itu.

"Begitu." gumam Ulquiorra yang sedang menyandarkan punggung tegapnya ke bangku itu.

"Ah, sepertinya aku keasyikan mengobrol sampai lupa waktu!" kata Orihime tiba-tiba setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Schiffer-san! Terima kasih mau menemaniku di sini." kata Orihime sambil mengangkat plastik belanjaannya dan berdiri dari bangku.

"Hn. Kutemani kau pulang kalau begitu sebagai balasannya." ucap Ulquiorra sambil beranjak dari bangku taman itu.

"E-eh! Ti-tidak usah! Aku tidak ingin merepotkan." kata Orihime gugup. Semburat merah muda tipis muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Tak apa, memang aku sekalian pulang kok."

"A-arigatou Schiffer-san!" kata Orihime sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Mereka pun beranjak dari taman kota yang makin dingin seiring berjalannya waktu. Dalam perjalanan pulang mereka sudah mulai mengobrol dengan santai seperti layaknya orang yang sudah lama kenal. Yah, walaupun lagi-lagi yang kebanyakan bersuara adalah si gadis sedangkan si pemuda hanya ber-'hn' ria.

**End of Flashback**

**…**

Jadilah sampai sekarang mereka bertemu di libur musim dingin kali ini. Hubungan mereka pun jadi akrab karena seiringnya waktu mendekatkan mereka. Pada hari kedua, mereka juga kebetulan bertemu di jalan dekat taman. Lalu hari-hari berikutnya mereka selalu janjian untuk pergi bareng seperti makan atau sekedar jalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Dan seiring berjalannya kegiatan yang mereka lakukan bersama setiap hari, Orihime benar-benar dapat melupakan perasaannya ke Kurosaki. Mungkin dia telah mendapat penggantinya, yaitu Ulquiorra? Siapa yang tau?

* * *

><p>Orihime mencoba mempraktekkan apa yang baru saja di jelaskan Ulquiorra. Dan karena ini baru pertama kalinya ia mencoba tentu saja—<p>

BRUKK "Akh!"

—tau 'kan itu bunyi apa? Yap, Orihime terjatuh karena dia memang belum terbiasa.

"Sudah kubilang, hati-hati. Kau terlalu semangat atau bagaimana?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil berlari menghampiri Orihime.

"Yah, kata orang, kalau mau bisa memang harus jatuh dulu 'kan?" kata Orihime sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bukan berarti kau harus jatuh mengikuti kata-kata orang 'kan? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil berjongkok di samping Orihime.

"Hehe.. Tidak. Aku tak apa-apa. Ayo lanjutkan lagi!" kata Orihime semangat.

Orihime berdiri dibantu Ulquiorra. Dia pun melanjutkan latihannya 'bermain' di atas hamparan es itu. Ulquiorra berkali-kali memberikan instruksi kepada Orihime. Orihime pun terjatuh berkali-kali tapi ia tetap melanjutkan latihannya yang menurutnya menyenangkan.

* * *

><p>Selagi mereka latihan meluncur di atas rink itu, mari kita bahas sedikit tentang Ulquiorra. Dia lebih tua setahun daripada Orihime. Dan kenapa sebelum ini Orihime tidak pernah melihat Ulquiorra di sekitar sini? Karena Ulquiorra jarang keluar rumah dan jarang sekali bersosialisasi. Kalian tentu sudah tau sebabnya. Ulquiorra bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda dengan Orihime. Jadi wajar kalau mereka tidak pernah bertemu.<p>

Ulquiorra sangat menyukai musim dingin. Mungkin karena hatinya benar-benar beku gara-gara sikap orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan berkat Orihime, hatinya itu perlahan-lahan mulai mencair. Dan sekarang dia mulai merasa tiap kali berada di dekat Orihime, muncul gejolak hangat yang berusaha keluar dari jantungnya.

Dia pun heran karena tiap kali melihat Orihime, mendengar suaranya dan menyentuhnya, ia merasa hangat, bersyukur karena sudah terlahir ke dunia hingga bisa bertemu dengan gadis periang itu. Gadis itu pun yang membuat Ulquiorra tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya setelah orangtuanya meninggal.

Oh ya, awalnya Ulquiorra tidak tau menau tentang pekerjaan orang tuanya dan dulu dia memiliki keluarga yang hangat. Namun semua itu berubah 180⁰ saat orang tuanya ditahan pihak berwenang dan dihukum eksekusi karena mereka memang membantai seluruh keluarga Yamada hingga habis tak bersisa. Sampai sekarang pun Ulquiorra tidak tau alasan perbuatan orang tuanya itu. Yang dia tau setelah orang tuanya meninggal adalah, hidupnya berbalik arah menuju kegelapan.

Ada satu orang yang saat itu mau merawatnya dan menganggapnya anak sendiri. Orang itu, Sousuke Aizen, adalah teman baik orang tua Ulquiorra. Aizen menampungnya dan membesarkannya hingga 5 tahun lalu Aizen pun menyusul kedua orang tuanya. Ia ditemukan gantung diri di kamar rumahnya.

Waktu itu Ulquiorra berumur 12 tahun. Dia sangat syok karena ia pun menganggap Aizen seperti ayahnya. Akhrinya orang-orang pun makin mengucilkannya. Dan sampai sekarang jadilah kepribadian dingin dan stoic dalam diri Ulquiorra.

* * *

><p>"Yare-yare! Tubuhmu sampai babak belur begitu. Seingatku dulu aku tidak sampai seperti ini waktu latihan meluncur." kata Ulquiorra sambil berjongkok menempelkan plester—entah yang keberapa—ke lengan Orihime.<p>

"Hehe, aku 'kan tidak sehebat kau!" kata Orihime sambil nyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Dan aku pun tidak seceroboh kau." kata Ulquiorra menambahkan.

"A-akh! Adaw, sakit!" erang Orihime saat dengkul Ulquiorra tak sengaja mengenai pergelangan kakinya.

"Kau terkilir, Onna." kata Ulquiorra menyadari warna kebiruan di kaki putih Orihime.

"E-eph! A-akh sakit Ulquiorra!" ringis Orihime sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Sabar, Onna! Kalau tidak cepat dipijit nanti malah makin membengkak." ujar Ulquiorra sambil terus memijat pergelangan kaki Orihime.

"Terima kasih, ya Ulquiorra!" kata gadis itu seusai kakinya membaik.

"Hn." Ulquiorra pun ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Orihime. Walaupun tidak ikut meluncur, tetapi berdiri seharian dan berlari ke sana kemari saat Orihime jatuh itu memang melelahkan, kawan. Kini mereka berdua duduk di atas salju tebal di taman yang mulai sepi. Keduanya diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"..Um, kau tau Ulquiorra? Tiap aku melewati hari bersamamu di hari yang sangat dingin ini, aku selalu merasa hangat dan..nyaman." kata Orihime tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Hn." jawab Ulquiorra singkat. Padahal sih jantungnya deg-degan setengah mati denger kata-kata Orihime barusan. Dasar Ulqui ga jujur, ih! _#dicero oscuras._

"Dulu juga aku sering ke taman ini waktu musim dingin dengan kakakku. Untuk belajar meluncur juga. Tapi..sekarang ini sudah tak bisa." ujar Orihime.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ulquiorra ingin tau.

"Dia sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini. Padahal aku belum sempat minta maaf padanya gara-gara pertengkaran kecil kami dulu." kata Orihime lirih. Wajahnya mulai terlihat sendu. Air matanya pun menggantung di sudut matanya karena memori bersama kakaknya mulai berputar kembali di kepalanya.

Saat air mata itu mulai meluncur di pipi Orihime, sebuah tangan putih pucat menahannya dan menghapusnya dengan lembut. Orihime terkejut dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Ulquiorra kini sudah berjongkok di hadapannya dengan tangan kanannya sedang membasuh pipi Orihime.

"Jangan menangis, Onna! Aku yakin kakakmu tidak akan tenang di sana kalau melihatmu selalu menangis seperti ini tiap kali mengingatnya. Kakakmu ingin kau selalu bahagia dan tersenyum saat mengingatnya." kata Ulquiorra lembut sambil tersenyum tipis. Ya, senyum tipis tulus yang hangat. Senyum yang sangat jarang sekali dapat dilihat dari wajah seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Wajah Orihime memerah melihat senyum rupawan Ulquiorra walau hanya sebentar. "Terima kasih, Ulquiorra!" kata gadis itu sambil menunduk malu.

"Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih, Onna." ucap Ulquiorra sambil kembali duduk di samping Orihime.

"Eh, kenapa? Padahal yang sering merepotkan Ulquiorra 'kan aku!" tanya Orihime heran sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Ulquiorra terdiam sejenak sambil melihat hamparan salju tebal di depannya.

"Selama ini aku selalu tidak punya teman, kau tau? Orang-orang yang aku sayangi pun satu per satu meninggalkanku." aku Ulquiorra.

"Kemudian orang-orang di sekitarku bukannya bersimpati atau mengasihani malah mengucilkan dan mengasingkanku. Mereka menatapku dengan sinis dan dingin seolah aku ini seharusnya tak dilahirkan. Hatiku juga sudah terlalu lama membeku di kegelapan samapi akhirnya kau muncul membawa kehangatan yang sudah lama tak mendatangiku. Aku bersyukur sekali telah mengenalmu, Orihime." tutur Ulquiorra panjang lebar. Kemudian ia menengokkan kepalanya ke samping—ke arah Orihime duduk.

Orihime yang mendengar semua penuturan Ulquiorra barusan sangatlah kaget dan tertegun. Mungkin ia adalah orang pertama yang mendengar Ulquiorra berbicara sepanjang tadi. Wajahnya memerah seketika saat kemudian Ulquiorra menatapnya. Jantungnya seperti bisa meloncat keluar kapan saja. Debaran yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia rasakan tiap kali bersama Ulquiorra kini terasa semakin keras. Membuat gejolak panas di dalam dadanya naik ke wajah yang mengakibatkan wajahnya semakin memerah saat Ulquiorra menatapnya makin dalam.

"Aku juga berterima kasih kepadamu Ulquiorra! Selama ini, entah kau sadar atau tidak, kau membuatku lupa akan semua masalahku. Semua kesedihanku. Tiap kali bersamamu selalu terasa menyenangkan. Bukan berarti teman-temanku yang lain tidak menyenangkan, tapi berada di dekatmu membuatku nyaman." ucap Orihime yang sukses membuat semburat merah amat tipis muncul di wajah rupawan Ulquiorra.

"Cuma kau yang dapat segera menghentikan air mataku sebelum aku menangis lebih banyak. Kau tidak pernah mengeluh walau aku banyak sekali merepotkanmu selama ini padahal kita baru saling kenal kira-kira seminggu yang lalu. Tapi kau membuatku selalu merasa nyaman tiap kali aku di sisimu Ulquiorra." kata Orihime sambil menengok ke arah Ulquiorra. Kini merah mendominasi wajah putih Orihime.

"Mungkin karena aku…" Orihime terdiam sebentar. Dia ragu mengucapkannya atau tidak.

"…menyukai Ulquiorra!" Akhirnya dua kata itu sukses meluncur dari mulut Orihime dan membuat seluruh wajahnya semakin merah seakan direbus.

Kedua emerald hijau Ulquiorra membulat. Jantungnya bisa saja loncat keluar dari rongganya saat itu juga. Akhirnya semburat merah jelas terlihat di wajah putih pucatnya itu. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Pfft.. a-ha-ha-ha-ha.." tawa lepas yang sudah lama tak ia lakukan tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya. Rupanya ia mulai gila kawan-kawan. _#ditendang Ulqui_. Boong deng.

"K-ke-kenapa kau malah tertawa Ulquiorra? Itu tidak lucu tau! Aku serius!" tanya Orihime kesal sekaligus heran. Ia juga terkejut karena melihat Ulquiorra bisa tertawa selepas ini.

"Hmph.. A-aku bukannya menertawakanmu! Aku tertawa karena senang, Onna!" kata Ulquiorra berusaha menahan tawanya.

Orihime yang melihat raut senang di wajah Ulquiorra dan mendengar perkataannya barusan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah padam itu karena malu.

"Hei, Onna! Terima kasih." kata Ulquiorra sambil memegang dagu Orihime hingga gadis itu mendongak ke arahnya.

Orihime melihat jarak antara wajahnya dan Ulquiorra sangat dekat. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Mata kelabu kecoklatannya bertemu dengan mata hijau emerald Ulquiorra. Jarak antara keduanya semakin berkurang. Desah napas Ulquiorra yang menampar wajah Orihime membuat tenaganya seakan tersedot keluar. Saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal sekitar 2 senti, Orihime memejamkan kedua matanya.

Akhirnya kedua belah bibir mereka bertautan. Saling berbagi kehangatan di sore yang dingin ini. Salju yang dari tadi berjatuhan pun tidak terasa dinginnya sama sekali. Danau beku yang terhampar di depan mereka menjadi saksi bisu ikatan cinta yang sedang terjalin. Ulquiorra memegang belakang kepala Orihime, berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedangkan kedua tangan Orihime yang bebas, mulai menggantung di leher bersyal Ulquiorra.

Kegiatan itu akhirnya terhenti gara-gara keduanya sudah kehabisan udara di rongga dada mereka. Perlahan-lahan bibir mereka terpisah demi memenuhi kebutuhan oksigen mereka. 'Kan ga lucu kalau ada orang ciuman terus meninggal gara-gara kehabisan napas.

"Ha-ah..h-h.. kau baik-baik saja, Onna? Maafkan aku tadi—" ucapan Ulquiorra terpotong oleh Orihime.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali 'kan Ulquiorra?" kata Orihime yang sedang menundukkan kepala.

"Apa?" tanya Ulquiorra bingung.

"Jangan memanggilku Onna, panggil aku dengan namaku, Orihime Inoue!" kata Orihime lantang sambil mendongakkan kepalanya kembali menghadap Ulquiorra dan tersenyum manis hingga kedua bola mata kelabu kecoklatannya itu menutup.

Ulquiorra tersenyum lagi dan seraya berkata, "Baiklah, Hime." Ulquiorra kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Orihime.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita pulang. Nanti kau bisa flu kalau lama-lama berada di luar." ujar Ulquiorra.

"Iya." kata Orihime riang sambil menyambut uluran tangan Ulquiorra.

Mereka pun berjalan pulang dengan tangan mereka saling bertautan. Mereka kembali mengobrol seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Bedanya, ya, sekarang sambil bergandeng tangan dan Ulquiorra mulai bisa membuka pembicaraan walau sedikit.

"Hei, Ulqui, aku belum mendengar perasaanmu secara langsung, lho." kata Orihime tiba-tiba sambil menatap ke arah Ulquiorra.

"Aku tak perlu mengatakannya. 'Kan kau sendiri sudah tau." jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"E-eh! Aku 'kan juga ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu!" protes Orihime sambil pura-pura cemberut.

"Sudah kubilang wajahmu aneh kalau seperti itu." timpal Ulquiorra sambil tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Aah! Kau memang dingin sekali Ulqui!" kata Orihime sambil memalingka muka—berusaha terlihat marah.

"Kau marah, Hime?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Hime-nya. Orihime yang masih memalingkan wajahnya hanya diam saja—masih pura-pura kesal dia.

Merasa diacuhkan, Ulquiorra meraih dagu Orihime dan menghadapkan wajah Orihime ke wajahnya. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan Orihime berkata-kata, Ulquiorra langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu. Orihime hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan tak menolak. Toh, dia juga menyukai 'ini'.

Dan beruntunglah mereka karena melakukan hal 'itu' di jalan dekat rumah Orihime yang sepi hingga tak ada yang melihat mereka melakukan ciuman hangat itu. Namun kali ini Ulquiorra tak berlama-lama melakukannya. Mungkin ia takut kepergok orang karena melakukannya di tengah jalan?

"Kau ingin tau perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, bukan? Aku telah menjawabnya barusan." kata Ulquiorra seusai ia melakukan 'itu' pada Orihime.

"Karena kurasa tak ada kata yang cukup pantas untuk menggambarkan perasaanku kepadamu, Hime." ucap Ulquiorra lagi dengan nada lembut disertai senyuman tipis tapi tulus di wajahnya.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: <strong>Awalnya saya mau bikin nih fict angst gara-gara Ulqui mati, tapi ga jadi karena saya males ngetik lebih panjang dari ini-_- _#plak! Niat ga sih lu jadi author?_ Yah, saya Cuma nulis di waktu senggang dan berdasarkan mood jadi yah beginilah fict saya T-T

bagi yang tak log-in:

**ShiroNeko**: Salam kenal juga haha ^-^ Toss! Sesama newbie~ Makasih udah review ya! Makasih juga atas pujian dan koreksi-nya. Mudah-mudahan yang ini ga ada typos deh~ Saya pernah baca di manga apa gitu 'Itadakimasu' juga artinya 'Sampai Jumpa', saya tak tau jadi saya ngikutin aja hehe, makasih udah ngingetin~ RnR lagi boleh?~

Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan menghargai fict saya yang abal ini (_)

Saya masih butuh perbaikan dan banyak saran, sa, **Mind to Review?**

**Someone Who Often Forgetting Something ,**

**Kuroschiffer P.**


End file.
